1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fractionation of air by selective adsorption and is particularly concerned with a vacuum swing system permitting recovery from ambient moisture and carbon dioxide laden air, of separate product fractions including a high purity nitrogen product and an oxygen-enriched gas fraction.